Pesadilla
by nyanko1827
Summary: Tres chicas fanáticas del yaoi. Un pobre castaño siendo el objetivo de estas tres chicas y una habitación que guarda muchos secretos… ¿qué le sucederá a Tsuna?


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Tres chicas fanáticas del yaoi. Un pobre castaño siendo el objetivo de estas tres chicas y una habitación que guarda muchos secretos… ¿qué le sucederá a Tsuna?

**Pareja: **All27 con un final de 27All.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Pesadilla.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna acababa de vivir su peor pesadilla. Y a causa de esa pesadilla se encontraba en la enfermería descansando, con paños húmedos depositados en su frente y reviviendo una y otra vez esa pesadilla mientras dormía.<p>

¿Qué cuál era la pesadilla?

Fácil, la pesadilla de Tsuna eran sus tres amigas. La inocente y despistada Kyoko, la hiperactiva y apasionada Haru y por último, la tímida y amable Chrome. Ellas tres eran la pesadilla del pobre aspirante a jefe Vongola.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Juh, ellas le habían mostrado el maravilloso y fantástico mundo del yaoi.

::0::

Las tres chicas habían secuestrado al castaño y le habían encerrado – junto a ellas – en una habitación oscura. Al apretar el interruptor de la luz, un montón de imágenes aparecieron colgadas en la pared. Un montón de folios apilados hicieron acto de presencia. Y varios televisores mostraban las distintas zonas de la escuela.

Tsuna miró a sus tres amigas con confusión y ellas le devolvieron la mirada con una dulce sonrisa que escondía mucha perversión.

–Tsuna-kun, queremos enseñarte algo y nos gustaría que nos dieras tú opinión.– Le dijo Kyoko guiándole hasta una silla y sentándole.

–¿Q-Qué es?– Preguntó Tsuna temeroso.

Exacto. Estaba empezando a tener miedo, esa mirada en los ojos de sus tres amigas era exactamente la misma mirada que ponía su guardián de la niebla cuando le decía: –Hoy voy a poseer tú cuerpo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Así que, prepárate.– Y seguido de eso, Mukuro sacaba su tridente.

Pero ellas no tenían tridente – excepto Chrome pero nunca lo usó contra él – y nunca han tenido intenciones de hacerle daño… al menos, no físicamente.

–No hace falta que te preocupes, Tsuna-san.– Haru intentó tranquilizarle pero el rostro que tenía no convencía mucho. A Tsuna le pareció el mismo rostro que Haru puso el primer día de ver a Reborn y eso le asustó aún más.

–Jefe nosotras sólo queremos su opinión.– Chrome volvió a repetirle lo mismo que le había dicho Kyoko.

Temblando de miedo, Tsuna se encogió en la silla y asintió con la cabeza. En las situaciones donde se encontraba en desventaja numérica lo mejor siempre era complacer a sus secuestradores mientras pensaba en un plan para poder escapar.

–¡Perfecto!– Exclamaron las tres.

Kyoko se acercó a la pared y cogió unas cuantas imágenes ordenándolas para que quedasen como un pequeño libro, Chrome fue al montón de folios y empezó a rebuscar en ellos los mejores que tuvieran y Haru se acercó a los televisores y cambió de canal poniendo en pausa la imagen.

Las tres se miraron para ver cual de ellas empezaba. Al final decidieron ir por partes, primero deberían empezar por algo flojo, es decir, los folios que Chrome había escogido.

–Jefe, por favor, lea esto.– Chrome le tendió la mano dándole los papeles y esperando a que su querido jefe los cogiera.

Tsuna miró los papeles con miedo y luego al único ojo de su guardiana de la niebla para volver a depositar sus orbes acarameladas a los papeles, tragó saliva y con las manos temblorosas cogió los folios y empezó a leerlos.

_[…Mukuro se posicionó encima de Tsuna y empezó a repartir besos por su torso desnudo mientras sus manos enguantadas bajaban hacia la cintura del castaño para poder retirar los molestos pantalones…]_

Tsuna palideció mientras seguía leyendo la escena de sexo, hasta que al final apartó el folio y miró con horror a Chrome.

–Jefe siga leyendo.– Le instó la guardiana de la niebla.

_[…Hibari al saber que alguien ya había puesto las manos encima del castaño, decidió que ya era el momento de que él le marcara. Con fuerza y sin miramientos, el guardián de la nube estampó al décimo Vongola contra la mesa de la sala de recepción y empezó a desvestirle…]_

Tsuna estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor, nunca se imaginó en una escena con esos dos en su vida.

–Jefe siga leyendo.– Le instó nuevamente Chrome.

Sin saber que decir por lo leído decidió hacerle caso e irse a otra parte del folio donde Mukuro, Hibari y él no saliesen en escenas para mayores de dieciocho.

_[…Reborn arremetió con fuerza contra Tsuna haciéndole gemir su nombre mientras que con su mano iba dándole atención al miembro olvidado del joven jefe Vongola…]_

Tsuna lanzó el folio bien lejos sin querer terminar de leer lo escrito y mirando con sumo horror a la pelimorada y pidiéndole con la mirada, ¿en qué pensaba cuando escribieron eso? Por que, sí, había llegado a la conclusión que eso lo habían escrito ellas, y no hacia falta ser muy listo y más si conocías que tipo de letra hacía cada una.

–No se espante jefe, aún le quedan muchos más por leer. Ese era de los más ligeros que tenemos, si quiere le puedo dejar leer uno R-18; es todo sexo con el jefe y los guardianes incluyendo algunos Arcobaleno.– Chrome le dedicó una sonrisa que le puso la carne de gallina.

–Chrome-chan, no asustes de ese modo a Tsuna-kun. Debemos ir paso por paso y luego enseñarle los platos fuertes.– Le aconsejó Sasagawa.

–Pero… ese fic es el que más me gusta… el jefe debería leerlo.– Le contestó con voz apenada.

–Vayamos lentamente, Chrome-chan. Ahora le toca a Kyoko-chan.– Haru miró a la pelinaranja y esta cogió el libro que había montado y se lo dio a Tsuna.

–Míralo Tsuna-kun, ya verás como te gusta. No hace falta imaginárselo como lo que has leído anteriormente.– Tsuna miró la portada del libro y decidió que ya no podría ver nada más espantoso que eso que había leído.

Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, Tsuna abrió el libro por la mitad y nada más ver el contenido, lo lanzó mientras soltaba un indigno chillido.

Intentando acompasar su respiración miró horrorizado a su amor platónico que le había enseñado el como un hombre era penetrado por otro, más bien, el como él era penetrado por uno de sus guardianes, más en concreto, vio como Yamamoto le ensanchaba la entrada con una especie de palo con forma de… de… de pene.

–Puede que ese doujinshi fuera algo fuerte…– murmuró Kyoko. –Pero no tenemos ninguno más flojo…– siguió murmurando para ella misma.

–¡HAHI! ¡Tsuna-san no trates nuestros tesoros de esa forma, desu!– Le reprendió Haru mientras cogía el doujinshi y le quitaba el inexistente polvo.

–Podemos probar de enseñarle uno de _Ririadoll_.– Aconsejó Chrome. –Los que salen el jefe junto a Mukuro-sama y al chico de la nube son los mejores.–

Las otras dos miraron a Chrome y se quedaron pensativas cuando un pensamiento les vino a la mente.

–Imposible Chrome-chan. Los de _Ririadoll_ casi todos son R-18, mataríamos a Tsuna-kun, y más si le enseñamos ese donde a él le ponen el uniforme de chica.– Argumentó Kyoko.

–O ese otro donde a Tsuna-san le ponen un pañal por los juegos de Hibari-san y Rokudo-san…– Haru empezó a acordarse del doujinshi.

¿Y Tsuna?

Tsuna al oír que le emparejaban con dos de sus guardianes más peligroso casi le da un infarto, por eso, decidió que desconectar era la opción más sensata y ya volvería a conectarse cuando esas tres dejasen de hablar de él y sus dos guardianes.

Una hora más tarde.

–¡Hahi! Ahora me toca a mí, desu. Tsuna-san mira con mucha atención este DVD que voy a enseñarte.– Haru pulsó el play y junto a sus dos amigas se sentó para poder ver el video y sacó un bol con palomitas para ir viéndolo.

Tsuna al escuchar lo dicho por la pelicastaña decidió volver al mundo terrenal y observar el video que le iban a enseñar. La verdad, que al verlas comer palomitas pensó que iba a ser una película de romance, como mucho de aventura o si a una de ellas le iba, de acción.

Por eso, algo más tranquilo dirigió su vista al televisor y en cuanto vio lo que estaba enseñando su mundo se desmoronó. Empezó a reír histéricamente asustando a las tres chicas y luego cayó al suelo desmayado, agarrando cualquier cosa que encontró en el suelo.

Las tres chicas miraron con asombro a su amigo que estaba tenido en el suelo dando espasmos como si lo que estuviese soñando fuese su peor pesadilla.

–Es posible que nos hayamos pasado, ¿no crees Haru-chan?– Preguntó Kyoko acercándose a su amigo y mirándole con preocupación.

–Opino lo mismo que Kyoko-chan, podrías haber puesto _Junjou romantica _o _Sex pistols_. También son yaoi pero no tan fuerte…– Chrome también se acercó a su jefe y le miraba con preocupación.

–¡HAHI! Es cierto que esos animes son buenos, pero si queremos que nos dé su opinión necesitamos que vea algo mucho más fuerte, desu.– Argumentó Haru mirando al castaño con preocupación.

–Tienes razón pero…– empezó Kyoko.

–Le has puesto _Sensitive pornograph_ sin censura, es normal que haya acabado desmayado.– Terminó Chrome.

Las tres se quedaron mirando al joven jefe Vongola mientras este murmuraba incoherencias al estar dormido.

–Ahora seguro que no nos da su opinión.– Suspiraron las tres.

Por supuesto que le habían puesto una película de romance con acción, pero la acción era de otro tipo.

::0::

Todos los guardianes incluyendo a Reborn estaban en la enfermería observando a su pequeño jefe con preocupación. Kyoko les había ido a buscar diciéndole que Tsuna estaba en la enfermería porque se había desmayado de un golpe de calor y no se despertaba.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a Juudaime?– Preguntaba por enésima vez el guardián de la tormenta.

–Ya os lo hemos dicho, Gokudera-kun. Tsuna-kun se ha desmayado por el calor.– Y Kyoko no mentía del todo, se había desmayado del calor pero no del que da el sol.

Las tres chicas al sentir las miradas de los guardianes sobre ellas, decidieron que una retirada táctica sería la mejor solución.

–He de ir a comprar comida para Ken y Chikusa. Nos vemos en otro momento, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan.– Les informó Chrome antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería.

Kyoko y Haru vieron el como su amiga se había escabullido tan hábilmente.

–¡Hahi! ¡No me acordaba, desu! Mi club me espera, tenemos una demostración de nuestros disfraces y no puede faltar la gerente y jefa del club, o sea sé, yo, desu. Nos vemos en otro momento, Kyoko-chan.– Y dicho esto, Haru salió de la sala dejando a su amiga sola con todos los guardianes.

Kyoko vio como sus dos amigas la dejaban sola y con una dulce sonrisa se dirigió a los chicos.

–He quedado con Hana-chan para estudiar, dentro de poco habrá exámenes. Cuidad de Tsuna-kun por nosotras.– Y dicho eso, Kyoko se fue siguiendo el mismo camino que sus dos amigas.

Todos miraron a las tres chicas en retirada, eso les extrañó. Esas tres nunca dejaban al castaño solo y menos si este no se encontraba bien, por eso la sospecha estaba escrita en el rostro de tres de los guardianes mientras que Hibari, al ver que hoy tampoco lucharía con Reborn, se fue.

–Esas tres esconden algo.– Les dijo Reborn.

–Opino lo mismo, Reborn-san.– Concordó Gokudera. –El problema será saber el qué.–

–¡Hey! Tsuna está diciendo algo.– Les avisó Yamamoto al ver que su amigo movía los labios.

Con mucha curiosidad, los cuatro residentes de la sala – sin contar a Tsuna – acercaron sus oídos para poder escuchar los murmullos del próximo jefe Vongola.

–N-No… _Ririadoll_ no… por favor… da miedo, el R-18 da miedo… por favor no les hagáis caso… Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome-chan por favor no…–

Los tres guardianes y el asesino a sueldo se miraron confundidos, sin duda esas tres le habían causado eso al castaño, pero… ¿qué era eso?

Frustrado por no saber que le sucedía y de que tenía miedo, Reborn se quedó mirando a su alumno como si de esa forma eso pudiese saber que le había sucedido a su dame-alumno. Y fue en ese momento en el que Reborn se dio cuenta de algo que Tsuna estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza.

Reborn lo cogió y bajo la atenta mirada de los tres guardianes presentes, se puso a leer en voz alta un párrafo al azar.

_[…Hayato apagó su cigarrillo y con fuerza empujó al décimo Vongola contra una de las paredes, quitándole la parte superior del uniforme con rudeza y mordiéndole en el hombro para marcarle como suyo mientras le susurraba al oído: –Juudaime ya verá como lo disfruta.–…]_

El guardián de la tormenta empezó a hiperventilar mientras asimilaba lo leído por el Arcobaleno del sol. Que el recordase, nunca le había hecho a su querido Juudaime.

Yamamoto y Ryohei abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron a su compañero, impresionados por lo que había hecho.

Reborn, por su parte, miraba el folio con diversión. Leyendo lo continuación para el mismo y viendo quien había escrito eso, que para su gran sorpresa había sido Haru. Pasó las páginas con rapidez y eligió otro párrafo al azar antes de ponerse a leer en voz alta de nuevo.

_[…Ryohei tendió al castaño sobre el suelo del ring y le quitaba los pantalones mientras Yamamoto se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa del uniforme escolar de Tsuna. Con una mirada, los dos deportistas empezaron a darle placer al décimo Vongola mientras este gemía el nombre de sus dos guardianes…]_

Ahora fueron el guardián de la lluvia y del sol los que se pusieron pálidos mientras recibían una mirada desaprobatoria del guardián de la tormenta.

La sonrisa de Reborn creció más mientras seguía leyendo y cuando terminó de leerlo casi se le escapa una carcajada al saber quien había escrito eso. Si Ryohei supiese que había sido su adorada hermana pequeña, seguro que termina en la cama de al lado de la de su dame-alumno.

Con una sonrisa y muriéndose de ganas de echarse a reír, Reborn pasó unas cuantas páginas y depositó sus orbes en otro párrafo al azar.

_[…Cuando el Arcobaleno del sol supo que hicieron el guardián de la nube y de la niebla, decidió que ya era hora de que todos los guardianes supiesen que a Tsuna sólo él le tocaba de esa forma...]_

Reborn interesado por haber que habían escrito de él, decidió seguir leyendo y pasó directamente a otro párrafo.

_[…Reborn apareció en la habitación del décimo Vongola y cerró la puerta con llave. Con pasos felinos se acercó a la mullida cama donde el castaño reposaba de un largo día de trabajo y se posicionó encima de él, mordiéndole con fuerza en la mejilla para despertarle…]_

Los tres guardianes palidecieron y miraron al bebé con asombro, mientras que Reborn seguía leyendo interesado con lo que habían escrito de él y Tsuna.

_[…Reborn arremetió con fuerza contra Tsuna haciéndole gemir su nombre mientras que con su mano iba dándole atención al miembro olvidado del joven jefe Vongola…]_

Antes de que Reborn pudiese seguir leyendo, escuchó tres ruidos sordos. Al apartar su vista de los folios y depositarla sobre los guardianes, suspiró con pesadez.

–Críos.– Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se guardaba los folios, teniendo un solo pensamiento por su cabeza. Ir a visitar a la guardiana de la niebla para que le contara como acababa la historia protagonizada por él y su dame-alumno.

Oh, como iba a divertirse cuando esos cuatro despertasen.

En una pastelería se encontraban las tres chicas hablando de cómo deberían afrontar a los chicos y más en concreto, a Tsuna, cuando de repente, Haru notó algo.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?– Se preguntaba asustada por miedo de haberlo perdido.

–¿El qué Haru-chan?– Le preguntó Kyoko.

–El fic escrito por Chrome-chan junto a los que hemos escrito nosotras dos hace poco.– Se explicó.

Las otras dos palidecieron, si uno de los guardianes lo encontraba estaban muertas, y más si lo encontraba cierto prefecto…

–¿Estáis buscando esto?– Preguntó una aguda voz.

Las tres voltearon sus rostros topándose con el de Reborn que les estaba mostrando los folios que Haru estaba buscando.

–Os los devuelvo si me dejáis participar en esto, es más, puede que os ayude con que vuestras fantasías se hagan realidad.–

Las tres se miraron con sorpresa y luego con una gran sonrisa, aceptaron la petición del Arcobaleno del sol. Siendo Chrome la que le diera a Reborn un folio que acababa de escribir mientras comía un trozo de torta.

Reborn, complacido con que ya era parte del grupo, aceptó gustoso el folio y leyó un párrafo al azar.

_[…Tsuna pasaba su mano por debajo del vestido de criada que portaba el guardián de la nube, mientras este suspiraba con cada roce que le propinaba el castaño. –Deberías ponerte más veces este tipo de ropa, Hibari-san.– Susurró Tsuna en la oreja de Kyoya para después soplarle, sacando un gemido del guardián…]_

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron en sorpresa y miraron a la pelimorada con estupefacción.

–Has puesto a Hibari como el pasivo y vestido de criada.– Confirmó Reborn.

Chrome asintió con la cabeza. –El chico de la nube es el perfecto uke tsundere. Y con el jefe queda muy…– Chrome no fue capaz de terminar la frase, se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos y agarró con más fuerza el tenedor.

–¿Habéis puesto a alguien más como el pasivo de Dame-Tsuna?– Preguntó con interés.

Las tres se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza, siendo Haru la que tomó la palabra. –Aún estamos practicando con eso, desu. No queremos matar vuestras fantásticas personalidades, aunque con Gokudera-san ya lo hemos puesto como el pasivo de Tsuna-san y de Yamamoto-san.–

Reborn asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. –Entonces, voy a ayudaros a poner a los demás como pasivos sin matar personalidades.–

Las tres le miraron con estrellitas en los ojos y le respondieron un sonoro: –¡SÍ!– Pidiendo una nueva tanda de tortas y bebida para poder trabajar mejor.

Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer en ese mismo momento.

Y Tsuna…

El décimo Vongola se despertó de su pesadilla, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Cuando vio que estaba en la enfermería suspiró de alivio, pensando que eso sólo había sido una mala jugada de su subconsciente.

Al poner los pies en el suelo, se fijó que sus amigos estaban en el suelo durmiendo y con los rostros sonrojados mientras murmuraban incoherencias. Extrañado por ese comportamiento, decidió acercar su oído para poder escuchar los murmullos.

–J-Juudaime…– Tsuna sonrió con cariño, su mano derecha era tan previsible. –E-Es tan… a-apretado…– Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos y miró con horror al guardián de la tormenta.

Esa… esa frase… la había escuchado en alguna parte… ¿pero dónde?

–T-Tsuna… estás delicioso…– Tsuna miró horrorizado al guardián de la lluvia.

–¡Sawada! ¡Vayamos a por otra ronda extrema!– Tsuna no quería pensar lo que no era, pero su pesadilla con las tres chicas y ahora el ver que esos tres se estaban excitando por sus sueños, pues no le dejaba muchas opciones.

Asustado por ver que la pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, se fue corriendo de la enfermería de la escuela y se encerró en una habitación al azar, que casualmente, fue en la que estuvo anteriormente con sus amigas.

–¡HIIII! ¡No fue una pesadilla!– Gritó saliendo de ese sala y yéndose de la escuela gritando incoherencias y sorprendiendo al guardián de la nube que acababa de pasar por allí haciendo sus rondas.

Miró al castaño en retirada y se encogió de hombros siguiendo con su tarea de morder hasta la muerte a herbívoros que se hayan quedado después de la escuela y no sean parte de ningún club. Esa imagen de Tsuna corriendo y gritando como una niña le era de lo más normal.

Al llegar a casa, Tsuna subió a toda prisa las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, sorprendiendo a su madre y ocupas pero que lo desecharon al instante. Al fin y al cabo, este era un día de lo más normal para ellos. Tsuna siempre corría despavorido y gritando como una niña, ya ni se preguntaban el qué causaba eso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ***Inserta risa maligna* Como me he divertido escribiendo este One-shot, espero que os hayáis divertido leyéndolo~

A ver, es posible que a las partes de medio lime les falte algo, pero puedo justificarme y es que el fic está rateado K+, ya he puesto el '+' por esos pequeños lapsus de lime. Y bueno, esto es una idea loca que a salido, y estoy a ver si puedo contactar con Reborn (?) para que me ayude a no matar personalidades cuando ponga a Tsuna de seme.

Y aquí se despide nyanko que debe irse a estudiar~

Nos leemos.


End file.
